


don’t hear a thing but i can always hear you breathe

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Post Season 8, Sleeping Together, it's like fluff with angst, season 9 non-compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天使流星雨之后，兄弟两人回到了地堡。天使们堕落了，Sam脑子还是一团乱而Dean……Dean睡着了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	don’t hear a thing but i can always hear you breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don’t hear a thing but i can always hear you breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032626) by [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh). 



Sam有时候会记起一些事。有时候他觉得那些是之前发生的事，有时候他恐惧那些是他臆想出来的事。

 

他记得温暖，那种铺天盖地的、令人窒息的、光华灿烂的暖意。他记得Dean明亮的眼睛，还有那几扇永远盖不紧窗户的窗帘，容许阳光偷偷照进来，洒在他的脸颊上把他轻轻挠醒。

 

他记得他们互相刷过鼻尖的感觉，让呼吸骤顿在身体深处、一切悬空的心悸感觉，就好像夹在一跃而起与摔落在地的那个瞬间——当你失去重心远离地面，当你还未接触到水面。

 

他记得他兄弟的嘴唇的触感——丝绒一般的，技巧十足地贴合着他的——在他们于清晨交换那些慵懒的、倦怠的亲吻的时候。Dean的手滑过他的下颚，拇指刷过他的脸颊，就这样把他定住一动不动，让Sam一辈子再也不想要离开。他们不到最后一秒不会下床，被单下的脚踝互相缠绕，而这就是Sam想要的一切。

 

他记得空气中舞动的尘埃，记得那令人安逸的稳定的“嘭——嘭——嘭”心跳声，记得Dean贴着他发麻的、微笑的嘴说出的那一句早安。

 

他觉得他其实知道这是一个梦，但这样已经足够好了。

——————————————————————————————

 

 

那是个梦，因为只有梦才能如同它到来一般无声无息，留给他一种奇怪的安定感和更加奇怪的刺痒，深入骨髓的刺痒。

 

白天还没有完全穿透黑夜的幕布，Sam安静地坐起身，用手揉去眼里的睡意。另一张床上，Dean辗转反侧，没有醒来但显然也没有处在深度睡眠中。他像是已经在等着，只要Sam的动作再大一点、声音再响一点就会立刻醒来。这是一种奇异的安慰，在这太过熟悉的灰霾中——这个拂晓前的片刻——刻骨地确信着Dean仍旧如此与他的兄弟同步，以至于在睡梦中他都好像能意识到Sam的清醒。

 

这种确信是件好事，Sam边想边打了个下巴都要裂开的呵欠，尤其是当他生命中那些 **好** 的事都十分短暂即逝的时候。这是能够牢牢握在手里的东西，而Sam也有足够的男子气概去承认，在这三十而立的年纪，他需要 **它** 就像要命的空气。

 

那么如果 **它** 与他的哥哥存在着紧密相连的关系，那也只有某种极端的、扭曲的、仅适用于温家的道理才能说得通了。

 

Sam叹息，伸展开背后睡僵了的肌肉，这床硬得像地狱一样，哦操，真是个差劲的比喻。他安静地听了一会儿Dean稳定的呼吸，试着忘记那冰冷彻骨的火焰、大天使撕裂他灵魂的感觉。相反地他闭上眼，试着捕捉空气中飘散的梦境灰烬。不是必须这么做，不必要，梦毕竟只是幻象，但这是件能打发时间的事，还是件宜人的事。

 

和美梦一样，他也没有许多打发时间的好事。

 

Dean又翻了个身，侧躺着睡，面对Sam的床，一手伸在枕头下，手指握着那把总是在那儿的刀柄，即使在睡梦中他也紧皱着眉头。他没有在做噩梦，一些转瞬即逝的东西正在困扰着Sam的兄弟的脑袋，同样也不是什么好梦。Sam的呼吸停顿了一下，他不知道Dean有没有梦到天使坠落，或者被他们的荣光灼烧的天空。喉咙像是被什么卡住了，Sam能做的只是握紧了拳头，又一次做什么都无法帮到他的兄弟。

 

不是说……不是说他做到过。任何一次。

 

Sam抬起手，左手，在昏暗的房间里凝视着。他的手掌在愈合，一条起皱的、结痂的线横在中间，这是一个告诫、一个警告，还有所有的两者之间非此非彼。有时他还能感受到那道光——灿烂的、灼烧的、令人痛苦的光——在他用双臂紧紧环住Dean的脊背时渗透他毁坏的皮囊。

 

它还是很疼，但没事了。没关系的，这不是什么新的感觉，反正也是他活该的。Sam明白的。

 

他在起身的时候几乎无声无息，可那床吱嘎吱嘎地响，脚下的地板又黏又脏。这只是个“棒”透了的汽车旅馆，他们回地堡—— **回家，Sammy** ，他听见Dean的声音在他脑海里纠正他——漫长又悲惨之路上的一程，而Sam也懒得在乎这条地毯上到底死过什么东西了。

 

他的脚趾在冰凉的空气中蜷了蜷，他右脚上有个污点，前一晚冲澡时他没有注意到。那时候他太脏了，他手上的伤口又开始出血，让他的手血淋淋的又滑腻腻的，肥皂抹上去带来的疼痛提醒他还活着的事实，他活着，地狱之门打开了、天堂被一把火烧毁了， **但他还是在那里（还是活着）** 。他浑身颤抖，但绝不是因为房间里湿冷的空气，所有的画面一一飞过他的眼前。

 

“天，只有你才会不停地想他妈一堆的乱七八糟的东西。”

 

Dean粗糙的声音透着浓浓的睡意，他的脸少有的透出一种迷迷糊糊的柔软，因为他还没有调整成一贯的酷酷的表情。他的眼睛颜色很深，那么深，不是Sam习惯的绿色，因为这里没有光，只有蔓延在他们之间的灰色。

 

他的呼吸破碎起来，喉咙里有点哽咽，而Dean眨眼，一次，两次，然后那睡意朦胧的柔软不见了，他的兄弟的脸棱角分明，带有一个致命的猎手的专注。

 

Sam曾经是那专注的中心——他记得，不，他明白那种感受，他认为他了解，可他的思维一团乱——他曾经是Dean的世界的轴心，曾经，不久之前，几年之前。

 

曾经。

 

Dean坐起身，一手揉着他的脸，赶走其余的睡意。他们的膝盖轻擦到，一声笑声呛在Sam的喉咙里。Dean的脚很干净，当然是干净的。他的兄弟前倾身体，手肘撑在腿上，双手交握，坚固的指节上带着常人不会有的伤痕。Sam了解那淤青，他的下巴不止一次地感受过那些指节（温柔的爱抚、用力的拳头，他都了解，有些是他该得的，有些是他贪婪渴求的）。

 

“你还好，Sammy？”

 

“嗯，”他甩甩头清醒下，一手插进一团灾难现场——他的头发。头皮上的一道痂让他做了个怪相，“是的，我还好。”

 

Dean看向他，在这狭小灰暗的房间他们彼此之间的距离很近，又奇异得沉重。他的心脏——他觉得是他的心脏——很疼，每一次呼吸都痛苦不堪，他看到Dean脸上的阴影，它们溜进他眼角的纹路，又让他的脸颊深陷。那些Sam熟记于心的雀斑好像那张苍白的脸上难看的斑点，丰满的嘴唇此刻干燥皲裂。

 

这一切不该是这样，这一切是Sam不希望看到的东西，而他刚才那黄粱一梦只是虚幻——他知道的，他再次责怪自己——这才是真实，灰败又充满痛苦，那疼痛随着他脉搏在他的手中流动。

 

然后Dean的手覆上他的。

 

布满厚茧的，温暖的（ **天哪，那么温暖，感觉那么的好** ），熟悉又温柔，几乎是不可能这么温暖的。他的手指小心地抓着Sam的手，好像他是能打碎的，好像他真的值得被照顾。Dean的手慢慢向上滑过他灼热紧绷的皮肤，滑过那道丑陋的痂，轻扣他的手腕，收紧手指环住了他的脉搏。Dean拽他，而Sam也自私地随着那动作没有停下。

 

Dean拉近他，又把他推远了点，温柔又急切地，他的动作焦躁，眼神带着恐惧——在一片灰暗里Sam看见这恐惧，他的呼吸凝滞了， **不要觉得我可怕，不要这样，不要** ——然后Dean把Sam推倒到了他带着余温的床上。挪动他，然后转身，调整他的身体和Sam较大的身躯相嵌在一起。他把一条腿推进Sam的腿间，一手捉住Sam的手，另一只手温暖沉重地搁在Sam的颈间。

 

Sam的脑袋抵着Dean的下巴，他听见他的兄弟的心脏狂乱的跳动，一下一下又重又响，速度飞快，太快了，他呼吸急促起来，自己的那颗也加速起来想要赶上。这太温暖了，太热了，他们肌肤相亲，带着汗液的湿粘，他闻到旅馆提供的粗陋刺鼻的肥皂味。

 

“别再那样吓我了，Sammy。”Dean的手指掘进他的皮肤，抵着他头顶的嘴唇吹出温热的气体。

 

Sam点点头，仅仅这样，Dean的呼吸凝滞了一下，而Sam的喉咙被什么浓厚又不堪东西堵住了。“好，”他的声音粗粝，手指圈紧Dean的手，“好的，Dean，好的。”

 

这让他几乎承受不住，他们带着淤青的手指颤抖着交握。这是Sam从不敢奢望的一切，恐慌在他的胃部深处蔓延开来，Dean嘴唇在他发间的颤动。但他们靠得那么近，互相依偎着抱成一团，他们好久——几个月，几年，太久——没有这样了，这依旧是最近以来发生的最好的事。

 

Dean在他的头顶印上一个亲吻，火热的嘴唇重重地压下来，什么都没有说。

 

但他们的心跳不知怎么变慢了，互相找到了相符的节奏，Sam聆听着，在轻柔的砰然声中感到舒适。他数着它们，一遍又一遍，直到他的眼皮抬不起来，他嘴唇抵着他兄弟的心脏，就这样睡着了。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

 

光线温暖明亮，仿佛爱人轻抚他的脸颊，哦，又做到美梦真是太好了。Sam感到暖和又平静，一种奇异的，被遗忘了很久的满足感流动在他的身体里。呼吸又变得容易了，窝心惬意的空气填满他的肺叶。他的嘴角有个小小的拉扯，他在微笑，轻柔地几不可觉，但他确实是。

 

现在没事了，他又在做梦了，还是个美梦。

 

除了这其实不是个梦，不是现在，他肺里的空气全给挤出来了，当Dean拉近他的时候，他像在想法设法让他们融在一起。Sam保持不动而他的兄弟发出了一声不高兴地咕哝，嘴贴着他的肩膀。

 

“嘘，”他笨拙地轻拍Sam的胸膛，沾着口水的嘴唇擦过睡得暖哄哄的皮肤。“睡觉，Sam，你得再睡会。”

 

Dean的右手不知什么时候滑进了Sam的t恤里，又暖又沉地摊在他的胸口。就这样把Sam固定在那里，不让他离开。而他也不准备去任何地方。

 

喉咙深处发出一声轻柔的、几乎是快乐的呜咽，Sam更深地把他自己埋进破旧的被子和Dean的手臂里。他突然感到如此安全。

 

这么久以来的第一次，他又重新感觉自己是个被爱的弟弟，在他哥哥的呼吸中再次熟睡。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 非常美的一篇，我努力翻了，虽然感觉到还是有些不足……  
> 一如既往谢谢苏白白帮我一起想，还有群里的各位ヾ(o′▽`o)ﾉﾞﾟ+.ﾟ 太感谢啦！


End file.
